Season 01 Episode 01, "Magic Girl"
Yoshika is asked to join the 501st JFW by Sakamoto. While refusing to enlist, she asks to accompany Sakamoto to Britannia in order to learn more about her long-lost father. Historical References Japanese aircraft carrier Akagi The Akagi (赤城, meaning "Red Castle" and the name of a mountain) was an aircraft carrier serving with the Imperial Japanese Navy during World War II. The only ship in her class, Akagi played a major part in the Attack on Pearl Harbor, but was sunk along with three other large carriers by dive bombers from US carriers Enterprise and Yorktown in the Battle of Midway. Hawker Hurricane The Hawker Hurricane was a British single-seat fighter aircraft designed and predominantly built by Hawker Aircraft Ltd. Some production of the Hurricane was carried out in Canada by the Canadian Car and Foundry. The 1930s design evolved through several versions and adaptations, resulting in a series of aircrafts which acted as interceptor-fighters, fighter-bombers (also called "Hurribombers"), and ground support aircraft. Further versions known as the Sea Hurricanes had modifications which enabled operation from ships. Some were converted as catapult-launched convoy escorts, known as "Hurricats". Together with the Spitfire, the Hurricane was significant in enabling the Royal Air Force (RAF) to win the Battle of Britain of 1940, accounting for the majority of the RAF's air victories. About 14,000 Hurricanes were built by the end of 1944 (including about 1,200 converted Sea Hurricanes, and about 1,400 built in Canada), and served in all the major theatres of the Second World War. Japanese destroyer Amatsukaze The Amatsukaze (天津風, "Heavenly Wind") was a Kagerō-class destroyer of the Imperial Japanese Navy. During the first year of the Pacific War, the destroyer was under the command of Tameichi Hara and participated in the Battle of the Java Sea, Battle of the Eastern Solomons, Battle of the Santa Cruz Islands, and the Naval Battle of Guadalcanal, in which the ship suffered severe damage after sinking the US destroyer USS Barton with a torpedo. On 16 January 1944 it was damaged by the submarine USS Redfin. On 6 April 1045, Amatsukaze was attacked by US Army Air Forces B-25s, six miles east of Amoy (24º30'N, 118º10'E). Her crew managed to beach the ship and the salvage of ship was abandoned on 8 April. On 10 April, the ship was scuttled by charges placed on the ship. Japanese destroyer Yukikaze The Yukikaze (雪風?, "Snowy Wind") was a Kagerō-class destroyer in service with the Imperial Japanese Navy during World War II. She was the only member of her class to survive the war. The attrition rate of Japanese destroyers was extremely high due to heavy, prolonged combat and the need to use them to transport supplies to scattered Japanese island garrisons. Following the war, the ship was transferred to the Republic of China Navy where the she was renamed Tan Yang(丹陽) and served until 1966. Japanese destroyer Urakaze The Urakaze (浦風, "Wind on the Sea") was a Kagerō-class destroyer of the Imperial Japanese Navy. On 21 November 1944, Urakaze was torpedoed and sunk with all hands by USS Sealion, 65 miles (120 km) north-northwest of Keelung, Formosa. Japanese destroyer Hamakaze The Hamakaze (浜風, "Beach Wind") was one of 19 Kagerō-class destroyers built for the Imperial Japanese Navy during the 1930s. On 7 April 1945, Hamakaze escorted the battleship Yamato from the Inland Sea on her Operation Ten-Go attack on the Allied forces on Okinawa. She was sunk by aircraft of Task Force 58 and sank 150 miles (240 km) southwest of Nagasaki (30°47′N 128°08′E). Japanese destroyer Tanikaze Tanikaze(谷風, "Valley Wind") was a Kagero-class destroyer of the Imperial Japanese Navy. Her name means "Wind from the Mountain to the Valley". On 9 June 1944, Tanikaze was torpedoed and sunk by the USS Harder in Sibutu Passage near Tawi-Tawi, 90 miles (170 km) southwest of Basilan. Mont Saint-Michel Mont Saint-Michel (English: St. Michael's mount) is a rocky tidal island in Normandy, France. It is located approximately one kilometer off the country's north coast, at the mouth of the Couesnon River near Avranches. St. Michael became a symbol of the allied landing in Normandy during the Second World War. Mio Sakamoto's Eyepatch (Saburo Sakai's blindness of the right eye) During the air group's first missions of the battle of Guadalcanal, Sakai was seriously wounded in combat with Douglas SBD-3 Dauntless dive bombers from USS Enterprise's Bombing Squadron Six. Sakai sustained grievous injuries from the return fire; he was struck in the head by a .30 caliber bullet, blinding him in the right eye. The Zero rolled over and headed upside down toward the sea. Unable to see out of his remaining good eye due to blood flowing from the head wound, Sakai's vision started to clear somewhat as tears cleared the blood from his eyes and he was able to pull his plane out of the steep seaward dive. He considered crashing into one of the American warships: "If I must die, at least I could go out as a Samurai. My death would take several of the enemy with me. A ship. I need a ship." Finally the cold air blasting into the cockpit revived him enough to check his instruments, and he decided that by using a lean fuel mixture he might be able to make it back to the airfield at Rabaul. The First Neuroi It was based on the Blohm & Voss BV 141. Category:Strike Witches Season 01